villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Baby Bonnie Hood
Baby Bonnie "B.B." Hood (known as Bulleta in Japan), is a character from the fighting game Darkstalkers, designed by Akira "Akiman" Yasuda. Despite looking like a cute, very beautiful and innocent girl (it should be noted her appearance is based off Little Red Riding Hood), she's actually a murderous psychopath. As a Darkhunter, she kills Darkstalkers for money and pleasure. As an homicidal maniac, it is advisable to stand aside of her way. While creating B.B. Hood, Akiman aimed for something darker. She was inspired by the well known (and bad) qualities of the humans. Motivated by greed and fueled by malice, there is no monster who can compare to how terrifying humans can be. She can be considered the dark side of mankind itself She has a little dog for a pet named Harry, which, ironically enough, is the same name of the main character from the American cartoon adaptation. Story Long ago, thousands of creatures from Makai had appeared in the human world. After their appearence, many of these creatures have earned the interest of humans, whether it is for scientific purposes or as fireplace ornaments. The Hunter's Guild was established to meet the demand for these clients and failing to capture the victim would only mean one thing; death. However, some of these hunters can only kill wild beasts from Makai, which means they're no match for a Darkstalker. Amongst these hunters, there was B.B. Hood, who is consireded a "Special S-Class" hunter. Lower level Makai monsters shake in fear from meeting her gaze, and is capable of deflecting many kinds of physical and mind attacks Her terrible heart was dark enough that Jedah considered her a Darkstalker and teleported her into the Majigen as a soul worthy of salvation. After being pulled into the Majigen, where normal humans would die instantly, she simply gave a gigantic grin and said, "Hahaha, they're all mine... it's been a long time since a job this big." B.B. Hood has no special abilities, as opposed to Donovan or Hsien-Ko. However, she is a master at using any kind of weaponry. Her weapons of choice are a seemingly endless supply of two handed weapons, heavy guns and ammunition she keeps hidden in her basket. She seems to favor her uzi machine guns over the others and is skilled at beheading enemies with her combat knives, as well as hand to hand combat. Her basket also doubles as a rocket launcher and she can launch landmines from her skirt. In her Darkstalkers 3 ending, she prepares to murder a family of werewolves. Appearence Baby Bonnie Hood strongly resembles the fairy tale character, Little Red Riding Hood. She has blonde hair, blue eyes and wears a red hoodie, pink short-sleeved blouse, red knee-length skirt, frilly white knee-length pantalettes, white apron and red loafers. Category:Axemen Category:Mass Murderer Category:Obsessed Category:Villainesses Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Neutral Evil Category:Living Villains Category:Murderer Category:Anti-Villain Category:Anti Heroes Category:Video Game Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Sociopaths Category:Knifemen Category:Swordsmen Category:Gunmen Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Sadists Category:Serial Killers Category:Martial Artists Category:Teenage Villains Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Nihilists Category:Athletic Villains Category:Torturer Category:Criminals Category:Warmonger Category:Fearmongers Category:Mercenaries Category:Sadomasichists Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Killjoy Category:Fighter Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Bludgeoners Category:Opportunists Category:Spree-Killers Category:Provoker Category:One-Man Army Category:Bombers Category:Mutilators Category:Karma Houdini Category:Power-Tool Users Category:Massacres Category:Evil Light Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Charismatic villain Category:Hijackers Category:Rogue Villains Category:Parody Villains Category:Humans Category:Femme Fatale Category:Addicts Category:Marvel vs Capcom villains Category:Brutes Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Capcom vs SNK Villains Category:Singing Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil